Every tear is a Waterfall
by Arweyn
Summary: Tag to 07x03 - 'The girl next door.' Sorta what happened after they escaped from the hospital. HurtSam, HurtAngstyDashingDean


Missing scene 07x03 – 'The girl next door'

Summary: sorta what happened after they escaped from the hospital.

A/N: I was actually a bit disappointed that they didn't show how they got at Rufus' cabin. So here is my version of what could've happened. 

Disclaimer: Nope, I own nothing except my wicked passion to hurt the boys in all possible ways.

~*~

'Go!Go!Go!' Dean yelled as he threw himself on the passenger seat, slamming the door shut and grunting while doing so. Bobby quickly glanced at the two Leviathans who came running towards them. He pressed down on the gas pedal and the ambulance screeched away with the two Winchesters on board.

Once on the highway, the Leviathans out of sight, Bobby dared to slow a bit down. They were still driving pretty fast but he didn't want to get involved in an accident and get sent back to Sioux Falls General Hospital.

Next to him, Dean was sat shivering and pale on the seat, leaning his head against the window. The escaping out of the hospital had obviously taken a lot out of him. Perspiration was forming on his head and pain lines were visible on the white face.

If Dean was already this bad, how was Sam doing then? Bobby looked at Dean and laid a hand on the hunter's knee.  
>'You okay, sport?'<p>

Dean's eyes were glazy and unfocused as he glanced at the elder hunter.  
>Definitely a no.<br>''m fine…How's Sam?' Dean mumbled and did his best to keep his eyes open, the morphine still coursing through his body and only even more fueled by the pain.

'I dunno, boy, I'll look at him in a jiffy. Right now we have to get someplace safe.' Bobby said and shot one last glance at Dean before focusing back on the road.

Dean shifted and carefully looked behind him, assessing Sam from where he sat. He strained his neck to catch a glimpse of Sam's face, but it was pointless.

So he settled back, leaning against the door and heaved out a weary sigh, letting his eyes slid close.  
>He was feeling like crap, his head pounding and his leg aching badly. And he was feeling so lightheaded and woozy.<p>

He heard Bobby say something but it all sounded intelligible to him.  
>'-ean.'<p>

Bobby frowned as the boy didn't respond. He was apparently more our of it than he had thought.  
>'Damned…' he swore and gazed at the road. He suddenly spotted a little dusty path, most likely used by agriculture vehicles. He pulled in and got out.<p>

Dean hadn't even acknowledged it and Bobby was quite sure he had passed out. Most likely due to the pain or the morphine running in his blood.  
>The elder hunter climbed into the back of the ambulance and quickly checked up on Sam. The youth was still asleep. There was nothing to worry. Well, his silence was still unnerving. Bobby saw that the gauze patch on the boy's head was a little soiled with blood. <p>

Bobby carefully pulled the gauze away and saw that a stitch was busted and there was blood seeping through. But it wasn't that bad. Bobby would sow it up once they had found a shelter.

The gruff old hunter looked around and smiled a bit when he saw a blanket. He knew Dean would be entering in shock soon, noting as how the hunter was shivering and how pale his skin was.

Bobby got back behind the wheel and covered Dean's trembling body with the blanket.  
>Blasted Leviathans…<p>

It was nearly dusk when Bobby arrived at Rufus' old shack. A twinge of sadness went through him as he stopped at his old friend's cabin.  
>But he shook if off quickly, he needed to get the boys settled.<p>

As he entered the cabin he eyed the dust and cobwebs but overall it was a good place to stay. Just long enough 'till the boys were better. Bobby got back out and moved to the back of the ambulance. Sam would be easier to get inside.

The old hunter got Sam out and carefully rolled the bed through the door and moved towards the cabin, stumbling on an unseen obstacle.  
>'Stupid stairs…' Bobby stopped and looked around looking for a way to get in.<p>

He noticed the little shed just a few meters away from the cabin. A broken lawnmower was lying on its side and the glass from the windows was broken. Rufus had never been the green-finger-type.  
>Inside there was nothing that could help, but once Bobby had turned around the shed his eyes lit up. A large woodpile was stacked at the back, large wooden boards, thick wood chunks.<p>

Bobby grabbed the largest wooden board he could find and dragged it with him. He sighed relieved when he saw Sam still lying on the bed. Not that he should fear a supernatural attack. The whole perimeter was sealed with sigils and iron lines. But then again, they didn't know if that would hold back those Leviathans. For all he knew, the Leviathans could be invincible.

'Just peachy.'  
>Bobby placed the wooden board over the stairs and pushed the bed up the escalade. It was heavy but at last they were standing on the front porch.<p>

He rolled Sam through the living room and into the spare guest room. It was large enough and nearby the bathroom and living room. The bed was covered with dust and a big spider was quickly crawling away over the bed sheets. 

Bobby didn't really pay attention to it, he would get things settled once he had dragged Dean inside.  
>So he moved back outside to get the older Winchester.<p>

Dean was still leaning against the window, his eyes moving sluggishly behind his closed eyelids.  
>Bobby opened the drivers door, knowing that if he'd open the door at Dean's side, the man would just topple out.<p>

'Hey Dean…open those eyes for me, will ya?' Bobby urged and put a hand on Dean's shoulder.  
>There was no response. Of course not…<br>Bobby hated to do it, but he forcefully shook Dean and bellowed with his most John-like tone: 'Wake up, Dean!' 

Dean's eyes flicked open, mumbling a: 'Yes, sir.' He started to shift and looked around, his drugged brain expecting John standing before him.  
>'B-Bobby?'<p>

'Sorry, kid, but ya have to get out, get ya settled on the bed.' Bobby explained and unbuckled Dean.  
>Dean clumsily fumbled at the door handle, not able to get it open.<br>'Hold on, lemme get that.' Bobby said and got back out.

But as stubborn as the Winchesters were, Dean had already been able to open the door. But he was still in a bad shape and his equilibrium was working against him.

He toppled out, his cast making his descent even faster. Thank heavens, Bobby was already there and caught Dean just in time.  
>'Oh for the love of…' Bobby grunted as Dean's full weight crashed against him.<br>Dean mumbled something incoherent as Bobby pulled the hunter up.  
>Since Dean was only half-conscious, he was leaning with his whole weight on the old hunter.<br>Dean kept mumbling random things.

Bobby looked from Dean's cast to the door. Now how the hell was he going to haul Dean's heavy ass inside? Dean couldn't walk on the cast. Not yet, if he would do so, his leg would snap like a little twig and cause even more damage. 

Nope, not arguing about that. Bobby looked around once more. Perhaps they had a wheelchair in the ambulance. Bobby lowered Dean to the ground, placing him in a seated position and threw the blanket over the hunter.

Bobby quickly stepped into the ambulance, rummaging around but finding jack squat.  
>Then he got an idea.<p>

As quick as he could, he ran towards the shed again and dragged the heavy lawnmower with him. When he got back at Dean, he placed the now unconscious hunter on it, strapping him with some rope he had found.

A part of him wanted to snap a picture, but the other part scolded that he should take care of the brothers, not making fools of him. But damn, this was just looking hilarious. Dean sitting on a lawnmower, strapped to it, the cast covering his entire right leg and his head resting against his chest.

Bobby grumbled and pulled out his cell phone, snapping a picture for in his secret photo album.

~*~

Dean groaned as he slowly came back to the land of the living. His leg was hurting and his head throbbed.  
>He opened his eyes and stared at the dusty roof above him. He didn't really notice anything, expecting to be at Bobby's.<p>

But then all the hazy events trickled back. Bobby's house, the Leviathan, his leg, Sam…  
>Oh God no, they were taking them to the Sioux Falls General! He needed to get his brother.<p>

The Leviathans would make a juicy liverburger. Disturbing pictures filled his mind. Blood and body juices dripping off the table, Sam staring at him with gasping mouth as his eyes died. The Leviathan turned around, showing a huge mouth with razor sharp teeth, bits and pieces of Sam's organs still stuck between the tusks. The foul stench of death and rotten meat penetrated his nose.

Still in pain and feverish as he was, Dean felt the bile rise. He rolled towards the edge of the bed just in time to vomit on the ground.  
>The hurling fueled the pain even more, sending hot flares of pain to his stomach and head.<p>

In between the spills, Dean called out for his brother, desperately wanting to reach his brother. Save him, clutch him to his chest.  
>'S-Sammy!'<p>

He groaned as he pushed the nausea back, crawling up. He moved to the other edge and pushed himself off the bed, only to crash on the ground as his leg gave away.

'Sam!'

'Dean? What in Hells name-…' a familiar voice called out.

Through the haze of tears, Dean saw Bobby standing on the porch, face worried.

'What the Hell are ya doing boy? Ya need to be in bed!' he scolded and moved over to help Dean back up, spotting the vomit in the ground.

But Dean didn't oblige, he grabbed Bobby's shirt and looked him in the eye.  
>'Bobby! Sam is still in the hospital. I need Leviathans are-' Dean garbled, eyes staring into Bobby's intently.<p>

Bobby understood. Dean was having a fever dream. It must have been the morphine and the exertion.

'No, Dean, you are safe. Yer brother is safe. We're in Whitefish Montana. Rufus' cabin.' Bobby explained and hauled Dean up.

'You made quite a mess.' Bobby sighed and rummaged in his pocket.  
>He pulled out an orange bottle and rattled with it.<br>'Here take one of these. This is the good stuff. Making you pain-free and able to sleep asap.'

But Dean didn't want any painkillers. He wanted his brother and he wanted him now.

'Where is he?' he spat out.

Bobby frowned, wanting to scold at him for using such a tone, but he couldn't really blame in. Dean had to be in pain and he was feverish and on top of that he was thinking Sam was in danger.

'Fine.' Bobby grumbled.

~*~

Sweat was trickling down his hot skin as Dean pushed himself towards the hospital bed Sam was lying in. He assessed his brother completely, making damned well sure that he was still alive and breathing.

'Hey Sam…I'm here. Bobby got us out.' Dean whispered in Sam's ear, taking his little brother's hand.  
>'Please wake up.'<p>

There was no reaction whatsoever, but Dean had expected that. His brother would never wake up immediately.

Dean remembered that in the time that they were still young kids and Sam would fake that he was sleeping, pretending as if he didn't want to wake up, he would tickle Sam until his brother would open his eyes and burst out into laughter.

They would have a real tickle-war and end up lying on the ground, stomach aching from all the laughter.

Dean smiled and carefully carded his fingers through Sam's hair, mindful of the gauze patch.

'It's okay. You are safe.' Dean said and sighed. He was so tired and in pain, but he wouldn't rest until Sam had opened his eyes.  
>'We are safe. Please Sam.'<p>

In the door opening, Bobby was standing, watching Dean pleading Sam to wake up. They could never catch a break.

-

A/N: I hope you liked it this far, I will post the next chapter asap. It know it's boring x'D So sorry for that. And don't ask me about the lawnmower. It works. But I don't recommend it.


End file.
